


You Can Trust Me

by Marylander050800



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylander050800/pseuds/Marylander050800
Summary: Enzo is a member of The Club. He hates The Authority for a very personal reason. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with a member of The Authority, who happens to also not like the Authority and is way different then anyone thought. (This was written way before Seth came back)





	1. Chapter 1

Enzo Amore walked into The Club's hideout behind their leader Allen who prefers to be called AJ. They just came back from getting rid of a rat who spilled his guts to the police about everything he knows about the Club. That was also the reason why they relocated to a new place, after evading bounty hunters, and lawmen who immediately came after them. The new hideout is perfect because it is almost like a bunker, it's well hidden because it's deep in the middle of a forest surrounded by thick trees.

When they walked into the room AJ noticed that three of his men were missing. AJ looked at everyone,"Where are Gallows, Anderson, and Reigns?" he asked. Dean Ambrose spoke up "They went to chase off the Authority's men, they were sent to ambush us. Brianna and I were standing outside with them when they showed up. We saw them and Gallows, Anderson, and Reigns Chased them ."

This made AJ seethed with anger and hatred, but Enzo furious. He has personally hated the Authority ever since they shot and killed his family a couple years ago. That's when and why he joined The Club, to get revenge and avenge his family. Everyone heard the sounds of footsteps and AJ made a signal for everyone in the hideout to be quiet and don't move. The footsteps were getting closer, but thankfully they belonged to Gallows, Anderson, and Reigns. Anderson looked at AJ "We chased the Authority's men away from here, but we lost them and their trail when they all split up." "That's fine, you three did what you had to do to, and all you could do. I appreciate that."

Becky Lynch "What are we going to do if they come back, and actually get a chance to attack us." "Then we fight back, they drew blood first and started this war, if they come back I want them to know that you should never start something you can't finish." AJ said "Oh and one more thing if or when that day comes Vince's old ass belongs to me. Do I make myself clear?" AJ said sternly. "Yes Sir." said everyone in the room. "Good, now we haven't be active as of late, so I want to let people in other gangs know that we are still powerful, we do not fuck around, and that we mean business." AJ said. Then started a meeting and discussing about what they're going to do to make that known to everybody including The Authority

10 miles north from The Club's hide out

Vince was seething, he can't believe that his plan failed. All because of The Club's men. Vince was surprised that anyone in The Club and anyone who worked for them actually could do something right and succeed. He deeply despises them.

Vince went to the table that everyone was sitting at but he himself didn't sit down. Instead he banged his big fist on the table making a loud bang and caused it to rattle the table. That instantly got everyone's attention. He looked at Seth, Kevin, and Hunter who is his son-in-law. "I'm going to get straight to business. How in the hell did you three manage to fail and not fulfill your orders?" Vince waited for them to answer, but when he didn't get an answer he pounded his fist on the table again "You three got cotton in your ears? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he yelled in his booming voice causing everyone to flinch.

"We were spotted by Brianna and Ambrose. They alerted Gallows, Anderson, and Owens and they came after us." Seth spoke up. Vince rubbed his fingers on his temple due to the growing headache he was getting. He let out a breath of frustration "Okay, I already have a headache, and I'm pissed right now so I'm just going to say you three need to be more stealthy. I know you are family and do things as a family, but don't fuck up as a family. I'm done speaking I don't feel like talking anymore so you guys talk about a plan or brainstorm ideas about what to do about them. I'm going to go and lay down." with that said Vince left the room.

Big Cass just sat back and watched everyone discuss, he doesn't talk much. He is mainly the brains of the Authority. He usually planned out everything the Authority has done. That's the main reason why he's a member of the group is because he's so smart. He doesn't like some of the stuff that they do because Vince is a ruthless man and he'd do anything to show power or gain power. Vince sometimes ignored strategies he had planned out for the Authority, and forced him to do horrible things. He had to kill a little girl and her brother once just because they saw them near the hideout

He needed space, so he got up and went to Vince and told him and excuse on why he needed to leave. Vince said that's fine then Cass silently left the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but Enzo meets Cass in this chapter

“Well done everyone, now people will know our power.” is what AJ said as everyone entered their hideout. They just got back from putting their plan to show their dominance in action. They took out a well known gang known as The Wyatt Family. “We took out a whole family some of them were bigger than us. Of course they’ll see our power.” Enzo said .

 

“Damn right.” said AJ. Enzo realized that he didn’t have his gun in his holster, he must’ve dropped it on the way back. “AJ, I think I dropped my gun on the way back here. Can I go out and look for it?” Enzo asked his leader. “Yeah, here take this gun incase you need it.” AJ gave Enzo the gun and Enzo nodded in appreciation at AJ then left. Enzo mounted on his horse and went to go look for his gun.

 

After about an hour of searching Enzo found his gun. He dismounted from his horse and bent down to pick it up. He heard leaves crunching from behind him, he stood back upright quickly and turned around and saw a man there, but before he could shoot the man he was shot in his left shoulder, luckily without hitting an artery or anything major. He used his right side to push himself up for support, and saw the man was about to shoot again. 

 

Just as the man was about to shoot Enzo again he heard another gunshot but it wasn’t from the man because he just fell straight back. Enzo was confused, he grabbed his arm then turned around and saw a giant man who had his gun out. The man out his gun in it’s holster and went over to Enzo and helped him up. 

 

When Enzo was up he looked at the man “Uh thanks.” he said. “Don’t mention it, you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Enzo put his own gun it’s holster, and when he went to look back up he saw a very familiar logo. The man that saved him was a member of The Authority. Enzo didn’t know who it was, he thought he had seen every member, but he was wrong. The man looked at him weirdly, then Enzo started to back away towards his horse. 

 

“Where are you going?” the man asked. “Oh...I gotta get home, thanks for helping me.” Enzo climbed back on his horse kicked his horse and rushed home. Big Cass was confused at the way the small man was acting. He shrugged it off then went back, he’d have to ask the others about it when he’d got back. He got on his own horse and took off to go back to The Authority’s hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting the rest of this story today


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo gets clarification that Cass is a member of The Authority. Cass just wants to explain himself to Enzo.

“So clarify what happened again.” AJ said as Brianna and Becky were treating Enzo’s gunshot wound. “I found my gun an hour away from here and I went down retrieved my gun, I heard the sounds of leaves crunching, so I turned around and a man was there with a gun. Before I could get a chance to shoot he already shot me in my arm. He went to shoot me again this time to finish me off when he was shot in the head. I turned around and seen that he’d been shot by this man behind me who was wearing a jacket with an Authority symbol on it. I backed away got on my horse and hurried back here.” Enzo explained for the second time more clearly. “Which member was it?” asked AJ. “I don’t know his name, all I know is that he had long hair, and was about 7 feet tall.” AJ and everyone mouths went agape because they forgot that Enzo hasn’t met the man yet.

 

“Big Cass.” said AJ “Who?” Enzo asked “Big Cass is a member of the authority, not only is he a member he’s the smartest and only one with any brains in The Authority. He doesn’t talk much, he also creates their strategies, but I wouldn’t trust him because he can be dangerous.” said AJ “So a member of the authority saved me, but why didn’t he shoot me?” “He didn’t know who you are or that you're a Club member. You two have never met or heard of each other before, well until earlier.” Nicole spoke up. Enzo processed everything he was told in his head and took it to memory.

 

“Okay, well um I’m going to go into my room, I need to think.” said Enzo. AJ dismissed him and went over to Anderson who was standing, and AJ pulled him down into his lap and everyone else went back to doing their own thing. Enzo went back to his room shut the door and laid down on his bed. 

 

Enzo didn’t know what to believe or think. Big Cass is part of The Authority, so he must be enemy, and hate all The Club Members. He actually saw Cass’s eyes, they looked different almost like innocence was in his eyes. Like he doesn’t really want to be doing the things he does in The Authority. Enzo ran his hands over his face in frustration. 

 

Why was he over here he should be back in his own hideout. He was probably trying to get information on The Club. Everything was so confusing and overwhelming right now. Enzo decided to put the questioning thoughts aside and sleep.

 

The Authority’s Hideout

Cass told Vince everything about what happened in the woods earlier. He got told everything about Enzo, and his job in The Club. What Vince didn’t include was why Enzo was in The Club and how his actions caused Enzo to join The Club. Of course he wouldn’t say it, Vince thinks Cass is sensitive, and will show compassion to anyone or anything that he feels doesn’t deserve what happens to them. 

 

He would’ve done the same with the whole Enzo situation. That’s why Vince and the rest ot The Authority didn’t tell or mention Enzo to Cass. They know he doesn’t like the shit that they do, and is against most of it. Vince just told Cass to go to his room and take it easy. Big Cass obliged and left.

 

Big Cass was lost and confused, how did he get into this mess. Oh right because his father forced him to do it. He hates everything about his job and The Authority, but he knows if he quits Vince will have his ass. He knows that they’re hiding something, but he doesn’t know what it is. He will find out though, the only thing he wants right now is to see Enzo again and explain himself.

 

He knows the reason why Enzo ran is because he saw the emblem. All Big Cass wants to do is say he isn’t who anyone thinks he is, but he knows no one will believe it. Everything was fucked up right now and Big Cass had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both The Club and Authority go to a mini battle against an unexperienced gang called the Outcasts. Cass is forgotten (again) but he saves Enzo.

The Club was getting ready to go out and deal with another gang called The Outcasts stupidly told someone who works for them that they were planning to raid them the next chance they got. AJ wasn’t going to have it he immediately took action and ordered everybody to saddle up their horses, get their weapons, and ride out. Little did they know they wouldn’t be alone during their attack. It turns out that the Outcasts also threatened and declared to ambush The Authority shortly before them. AJ and the rest of The Club knew that they had two threats, but decided to go for The Outcasts instead ot the authority.

 

When The Club arrived they immediately noticed it was too quiet. That ended when out of nowhere they heard gunfire and Dean and Becky fell off their horse onto the ground clutching a part of their body. They had been shot, and that’s when all hell broke lose. “Get off your horses and take cover. NOW!” AJ yelled. Every Club member took cover behind anything they could. Enzo hid behind a tree with AJ nearby, Enzo looked over to where Dana was firing, and checking Dean and Becky at the same time. 

 

Everyone heard the sounds of horses stomping and running behind them. AJ saw it was The Authority “EVERYONE MOVE NOW!” he yelled over the gunfire. They all regrouped and relocated, they expected the worse, but were shocked to see that the Authority started to fight and shoot at the outcast members, but even they were too much for The Authority to handle. AJ and the rest of the club looked shocked “We need to get out of here.” said AJ. 

 

No one could believe those words came out of their leaders mouth, but knew AJ was right so they didn’t protest. They all got on their horses and immediately headed back to their hideout. Enzo however didn’t have a grip on the reigns of the horse and fell off his horse which ran away. Enzo recovered and realized he couldn’t catch up because everyone else was too far away. It was dark out too so that made everything worse. He started making his way back hopefully without any trouble.

 

Back at the Outcasts and The Authority

The authority was being overpowered and outnumbered, they had more members than the Outcasts then they thought. They were also forced to retreat, but they did kill over half the members of the gang before retreating. Everyone in The Authority got on their horse and left, Big Cass was last to get on and go. The rest of the Authority were way ahead of him, so he had to catch up quickly. He shook his head then took off.

 

He took off on his horse and went to catch up, he stopped though when he saw a man walking nearby in the distance. Big Cass slowed down and got closer only to see it was Enzo, the man that he didn’t know anything about until a few days ago. Enzo heard the sounds of leaves crunching and hooves on the ground. He turned around and saw it was Big Cass who then stopped next to him.

 

Big Cass got off of his horse and went over to Enzo “You okay?” he asked. “Why? Do you want to take me back so your stupid gang can kill me or something?” Enzo questioned. “What? No, I was just seeing if you were okay. Why would you think I do that?” Big Cass said. “You’re an Authority member, I’m a Club member, I had figured you would probably kill me or have your gang do it.” Enzo said. “If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done so already, besides I don’t even like this lifestyle or Vince.” Big Cass said truthfully. “What?” “I was forced into this by my father, Vince only uses me as a planner and coordinator for his attacks and raids.” Big Cass said. 

 

Enzo was still hostile and not taking his eyes off of Big Cass. “Besides, why would I want to kill someone with a pretty face like yours.” Enzo’s face turned red because he was blushing. Big

Cass saw this and smirked, then walked towards Enzo. “W-what are you doing?” he asked hesitantly. Big Cass didn’t answer he just walked toward Enzo some more, grabbed Enzo’s chin, tilted it up, leaned down, and planted his lips against Enzo’s in a firm kiss.

 

As much as Enzo tried not to, he returned the kiss only for a second then pulled away. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” “I know, but I wanted to.” Big Cass said. “And I know you didn’t want to stop Enzo.” Enzo looked up at him his eyes unsure, but his mind and body was saying yes. It was so wrong yet it felt so right “Just kiss me again.” “With Pleasure.” Big Cass said. 

 

He once again leaned down and kissed Enzo again this time longer and deeper. They were both loving it, all the doubts were slowly washing away from Enzo about Big Cass. They broke apart to breathe from the breathtaking kiss. “Oh my god.” they both said at the same time when they regained their breath. As much as Enzo wanted him to do it again he knew he had to get back, and Big Cass felt the same. 

 

“Where’s your horse?” “It ran away when I fell off, I couldn’t catch up so I’d been walking for hours.” “Let me take you back to your hideout Enzo.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah, The Club knows I’m not like the others, they don’t like me but still.” “Okay, if AJ tries to kill you let me talk.” Big Cass laughed a little “Noted.” 

 

He got Enzo on his horse, and they headed towards The Club’s hideout. When they got there they were met with an awaiting AJ, Anderson, and Gallows. AJ looked over and crossed his arms, he was not happy. “Enzo what is he doing here? Why did you bring an Authority member here?” “He helped me get here, we left out of that chaos in such a rush I didn’t have a grip on my horse and I fell off then the horse ran away. Big Cass saw me walking, so he offered to bring me back which I accepted.”

 

AJ eyed Big Cass suspiciously then nodded “Alright, Enzo head inside with Gallows and Anderson, I want to talk to Big Cass for a moment.” Enzo nodded, looked at Big Cass, then headed inside with the other two men. AJ turned back to Big Cass “Thank you for um...bringing him back here.” “No problem. Y’know AJ I’m not who you think I am. I completely different from what you’d expect from an Authority member.” with that said Big Cass got on his horse and left.

 

AJ sighed then went inside his hideout, he needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ, Gallows, and Anderson betray the others. Cass makes a MAJOR decision

The next few months had been quiet with no incidents, and stress free. That all changed today though. AJ walked into the hideout he’d been having secret meetings with Vince McMahon, and their latest meeting was what he couldn’t get out of his head. Vince had offered him, Gallows, and Anderson to Join the Authority. Vince said that with them in the Authority they would be unstoppable, and successful. That’s what AJ wanted, but he’d have to leave the people that were closest to him.

 

He nodded for Gallows and Anderson to meet with him outside, and ordered everyone else to stay in. He told them everything that had been happening the past few weeks, and asked their opinions on it. Gallows and Anderson both agreed to the idea, and said they’d do it, AJ then gave them a piece of paper that had been given to him by Vince. Gallows and Anderson looked at him questioningly then opened it. Their eyes went wide when they read what was written in black ink, To join The Authority you have to kill Enzo Amore. 

 

AJ knew he had to do it if he wanted to get into The Authority, but that meant killing someone who was like a son to him. Before he sent Gallows and Anderson back to do they’re own thing. AJ told them Vince gave him until later today, to decide. Also That he was going to be there himself along with other members to see it. They nodded at AJ then left, AJ rubbed his hands through his hair then went back inside not bothering to look at anyone.

 

Later that day

Vince, Seth, Kevin, Big Cass, and some of his other men were riding to The Clubs Hideout, to get AJ’s decision. He couldn’t wait to see that little bastard die, no more Amore’s will be alive. Everyone else was ecstatic about it...well except Cass. He had no idea what Vince had planned because he never get’s told anything, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good. He’s getting sick and tired of Vince, and everyone else in The Authority. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when everyone abruptly stopped right out in front of The Club’s hideout. Everyone turned around and got into defensive mode, well AJ, Gallows, and Anderson pretended to be ready to fight, but they stayed a little behind the rest of the gang who was waiting for a signal. AJ was staring at the back of Enzo, hands shaking, he snapped out of it, and pulled the trigger. Enzo fell face first onto the ground, everyone turned around and saw AJ, Gallows, and Anderson, had got on their horses and went around to The Authority standing tall with them. 

 

Everyone was in shock, including Big Cass he can’t believe what just happened. That was the final straw, he left and went to go hide in the woods, until the Authority left which wasn’t long. Vince smirked then nodded for everyone to follow, no one noticed on the opposing side due to the fact that they were all tending to Enzo who was bleeding profusely. When it was clear to come out Big Cass rode his horse to where they were at and got off, and went over to help. 

 

Reigns saw him and stood up while pulling his revolver out “What the hell are you doing here?” Big Cass looked at him, and put his hands up “Roman, I’m not here to start anything, I know what Vince did, I’m not a bad guy, hell if I wanted any of you dead I wouldn’t have saved Enzo, and I wouldn’t be here seeing him.” Reigns narrowed his eyes then tensely put his revolver back in it’s holster. “Alright, but if you try anything, I swear I will take this revolver and I will kill you.” Big Cass nodded then followed him inside. 

 

When they were inside there was blood everywhere, and on everyone. They managed to get the bullet out and were trying to patch Enzo up. Nicole looked up at Big Cass and Roman “There’s nothing much we can do now except wait. He’ll need penicillin, and more bandages. Does anyone know who has any of that or we can find some?” Cass raised his hand a little bit “I do it’s in my bag, on my horse I’ll go get it.” everyone looked at him skeptically and nodded. 

 

Then everyone looked at Roman who explained briefly why he’s here. Everyone believe what he had to say. Big Cass was the least violent and he did save Enzo, so they became less skeptic. Big Cass returned with his bag and gave it to the girls “Where’d you get this stuff?” Sasha asked. “Before I went into this life I was studying at NYU after getting as scholarship and studying pre-med.” he said. “How is he?” he asked. 

 

“He’s unconscious right now. Enzo lost a lot of blood, we have to watch for infection, close the wounds and change the bandages.” Brianna said as she got up, and grabbed the thread and needle then walked into Enzo’s room to close the wounds. Nicole got up and went with her sister. Big Cass looked around at everyone and could see the shock on their faces, someone they trusted betrayed them. “I should go.” Big Cass said the proceed to walk out. “Wait. Big Cass you can stay here. Since you seem to care so much about Enzo, he has an extra bed in his room that you can sleep on to keep an eye on him.” said Dean. 

 

Big Cass nodded and saw that the twins had come out of Enzo’s room. “He’s moving, but very little. His wounds are closed, Cass do you know how often we need to change the bandages?” Nikki said. “Four a bullet wound. Every three hours, and make sure he takes penicillin.” Big Cass said “I know he’s not awake, but can I...uh go see him?” he asked “Yeah go ahead.” said Roman.

 

Big Cass walked into Enzo's room, and saw the smaller man, heavily bandaged. Big Cass couldn’t believe that Vince was behind all this. The more he thought about it the more pissed he got, he wanted the Authority gone. Big Cass wants them to pay for all they have done, they tried to kill Enzo, just like they did his family. However, he had bigger things to worry about right now, and that was whether or not Enzo survives his wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the betrayal

Vince looked around his hideout at everybody, and when his eyes landed on his three newest members he smirked. He couldn’t believe how perfect everything went, yesterday evening. He also knows that Big Cass ditched them to see and check on the little rat Enzo Amore, he doesn’t give a damn though because he has AJ, Gallows, and Anderson in the Authority now. There is no more Club, Vince thinks that they are a group of people who think they are legitimate outlaws, they’re nothing without AJ. 

 

The only thing that he has done since the whole AJ think is send a man who works for him named Tyler to go check to see if the job was done. He’d been gone for nearly three hours now, Vince or the rest of the Authority didn’t care though because he had all the time in the world. 

 

AJ, Gallows, and Anderson felt guilty on the inside, but they couldn’t show any remorse. You couldn’t blame them because they just shot someone who was like a son to them, Enzo looked up to AJ and AJ shot him in the back. They hoped this was worth it and it all paid off in the end, they were fine with everything else, as long as none of them had to do something like that again. 

 

10 miles south of The Authorities hideout. 

Enzo was still unconscious everyday everyone would take turns changing his bandages and checking for infections. He looked peaceful despite being shot in the back. Everyone swore vengeance on The Authority and their former leader. 

 

Roman came out of Enzo’s room after changing his bandages again, and he went outside to get water to wash off. He looked up and saw a man looking in Enzo’s window, and about ten feet away he saw his horse tied to a tree. He knew who the man was, it was Tyler, he worked for The Authority which meant he was an enemy. Roman quietly got his rifle, and crept over to the side of the hideout. He crouched on the ground, aimed at his head, pulled the trigger and shot him dead. He got up and ran over to the man’s corpse, and smirked.

 

Everyone inside heard the gunshot they grabbed their weapons, and ran outside. They didn’t see anyone or anything, but a horse tied to a tree and Roman standing over a body. Everyone ran over to him “What happened?” asked Becky. “This bastard works for Vince’s old ass, he was spying on Enzo, most likely to see if Enzo was dead. So, I killed him.” Roman replied. “Typical Vince.” Big Cass said rolling his eyes. “He sends people to check if the job had been done, so he won’t have to.” he added. 

 

“What do we do with the body?” Dean asked. They all looked at each other, and then began to shoot the already mutilated body until it was covered with riddled with bullet holes. “Now what?” Dean questioned again. “You got any rope?” Big Cass asked. “Yeah why?” asked Dean. “Roman get the body, Dean get the rope and follow me to the horse.” said Cass. Roman and Dean complied with the orders, and did what he said. 

 

Back at The Authority’s hideout

It was nearly nightfall and Tyler still wasn’t back yet Just as Vince was about to send someone out for him he saw horse running towards the hideout with something on it’s back. The horse stopped when it reached the porch of their hideout. Vince walked over to it, and saw Tyler’s bullet riddled body on the horse. Great Vince thought to himself. He now knew he made this whole thing personal by having Enzo get shot. He didn’t care though, if Enzo was still alive that’s fine. The more members that were killed the better, he’d actually like to kill them all in one setting. That way they’d all be gone. 

 

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since AJ, Gallows, and Anderson betrayal, and since Enzo was shot. 

Enzo still hasn’t woken up, his condition is getting better, and his wounds are nearly healed. They still had to change his bandages though until he was fully healed, and in case of bleeding or the wounds open. Over the past two weeks everyone has grown close to, and gotten used to Big Cass. They have accepted him as one of their own. They renamed their group as The Crew, since they thought there was no more Club after the betrayal. 

 

The Crew was different in Big Cass’s opinion. They treated him better, and appreciated everything he has done. Something The Authority never did, the entire time he was there. He liked this way better, and he wouldn’t change it.

 

Speaking of The Authority, no one has seen or heard anything from them over the past two weeks. It’s not like anyone cared they had a break from the nuisance that is The Authority especially after the stunt they tried to pull a few weeks ago, by trying to spy on Enzo. However, that didn’t mean they were going to let their guard down. 

 

It was now 6:00 and it was time for Enzo to get another bandage change. It was Big Cass’s turn now, Nicole handed him some bandages to take to Enzo. He walked in the room shutting the door behind him. He walked Enzo, and sat him up very gently, and carefully on the bed. He removed the old bandages which had a little blood, and fluid on them. Cass knew it wasn’t infection, it was perfectly normal.

 

He wrapped the new bandages around his body, and tied them down. They’ve been having to do this since they didn’t have anything else. When he was done dressing Enzo’s wounds, he gently laid him back down. Big Cass turned around and picked up the bandages off the floor. Just as he was about to walk out he heard a voice that made him relieved, and stopped him in his tracks,

 

“Cass?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo wakes up and talks to Cass

Cass turned around and saw Enzo propped up on his elbows looking at him. “Yeah Enzo?” “What’s going on? What are you doing here?” asked Enzo. This is the part where Big Cass got nervous, if Enzo was asking about what is going on, how was he supposed to explain everything that had happened. “Uh-” before Big Cass could answer he was cut off by Brianna’s voice “Cass what’s going on, who are you talking to?” her question was answered when she saw Enzo on the bed wide awake, with a confused look on his face. 

 

“Enzo you’re awake.” she said. “Uh, yeah I’m awake, now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” he said. “Well uh...there’s no easy way to put this, but uh...AJ shot you from behind a few weeks ago. AJ, Gallows, and Anderson betrayed us to join The Authority.” Brianna said. Enzo was trying to sit up, but he couldn’t do it on his own, so Cass, and Brianna went over to help him up. “Okay uh…then why is Big Cass here?” “I’m here because out of all the things that Vince had done over the years, trying to get someone to kill you was the final straw. I ditched them, and I’ve been here the past two weeks, helping with taking care of you.” 

 

“Oh Okay, thanks for helping.” Enzo said, and Cass nodded. Enzo then frowned, he couldn’t believe that AJ would do that, someone he looked up to shot him in the back, for the Authority. Then left everyone behind without a leader. “Can you guys help me up, and take me to the others, y’know let them know I ain’t dead.” “Sure, Enzo.” Brianna said. Her and Big Cass lifted Enzo up gently, and placed his arms behind their heads and began to walk slowly. 

 

When they got to where the others were Big Cass cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. Their facial expressions turned from tensed and stressed to relieved, Enzo was awake so that was a good thing. “Can you guys take me to the couch, so I can sit down please?” “Sure Enzo.” said Brianna. They lead him to the couch where he sat down “Oh and before you start explaining what happened Brianna already told me.” Everyone nodded at him “How you feeling Enzo?” asked Roman. “Sore, but I’m good.” he said “Anything else happen while I was out?” he asked. 

 

“The last time that something involving the Authority occurred was the day after you got shot. Roman saw someone named Tyler who worked for Vince and The Authority looking through your window.” Dean said. “What was he doing outside my window?”

 

“We believe he was trying to see if you were dead so he can report back to Vince, and the others.” Dean replied. Enzo rolled his eyes “What did you do to him?” “Roman shot him directly in the head, then we shot him some more until his body was riddled with bullet holes. Then Cass came up with the idea that we tie his corpse to his horse and send it back to their hideout.” said Dean. Enzo smiled and laughed a little then yawned. “You tired Enzo?” Big Cass asked. Enzo nodded and yawned again. “C’mon I’ll take you to your room.” Cass walked over to Enzo, and gently picked him up, then took him to his room.

 

Cass helped Enzo into his room, when he went to sit Enzo down on the bed he noticed the bandages came undone “Hold on Enzo, your bandages came loose, I gotta tie them again. Enzo nodded and let him do it. While Cass was tying the bandages Enzo spoke up “I want to thank you again for helping with everything around here. I can tell the others like you Cass.” “Well I’m glad they like me, and aren’t hostile towards me anymore. I told you I wasn’t a bad guy the night I found you in the woods, and kissed you. Oh and you’re welcome Enzo.” Enzo smiled was smiling a little, he remembered the kiss completely. “I have another question for you?” “What is is?” Cass asked. “Why’d you come back and help me and everyone else take care of me?” 

 

“There’s two answers to your question, the first reason is when Vince had someone shoot you, and I discovered his plan, that’s when I had enough. I abandoned them, and came here, to help. The second reason is, I care about you Enzo...a lot.” Enzo looked up at him and smiled tiredly at him “You care about me?” “Of course I do Enzo, I also couldn’t stop thinking about you, ever since the kiss.” He rubbed Enzo’s hair back, and kissed his forehead “Goodnight Enzo.” “Goodnight Cass.” 

 

Cass exited the room, and went back to join the others. Everyone looked at him as he joined them in the other room. “He’s asleep, I had to retie his bandages because they came loose.” “Okay, Thank you for everything Cass, we really appreciate it.” Roman said. “Your welcome.” he said. “We were really wrong about you judgement wise, you really are a good guy like you said.” said Becky. “Thank you guys for realizing that and accepting me in your gang, I’ve been here two weeks and you’ve treated me better than Vince’s old ass and everyone else in The Authority ever has. You guys appreciate what I do for you.” said Cass

 

“Well we’re not assholes like they are.” said Nicole. “In fact instead of sleeping on the couch out here, you can sleep on the extra bed in Enzo’s room.” she added “Really?” “Yeah.” “Okay, thanks.” Cass said. “I think we all need some sleep right now.” said Roman. “Yeah goodnight guys,” Cass said “Night Cass.” 

 

Cass walked back to Enzo’s room, and crawled on the other bed in quietly without waking Enzo up, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince finds out Enzo isn't dead so he tries to kill Enzo again. Cass saves him and then a pinch of fluff at the end.

It was now a month and a half, and Enzo was getting better, and stronger each day. However, everyone still made him take it easy, and not do anything. As much as Enzo appreciated them helping him, he wanted to do something, he was bored. The only thing he was allowed to do is walk around. Cass came in and checked up on him a lot, the others did too. Right now he was in his room, while everyone else was outside cleaning and preparing weapons. He sat down on his bed, and laid back and closed his eyes.

 

At The Authority’s hideout

“So does everyone understand the plan?” Vince asked. Everyone shook their heads and nodded in agreement. Vince just announced his plans that they are going to ambush The Crew, he was going to end this and them once and for all. “Alright everyone get your weapons and saddle up your horses.” 

 

Everyone did what he said, and they waited for Vince to join them then they took off. They stopped about 30 yards from The Crew’s hideout. “Alright everyone, we’re gonna walk the rest of the way, so be quiet. Also, I want to see if Enzo is dead or not, so when they’re hidden and not looking Aiden and Simon are going to sneak in the house and see, and if he’s not dead kill him yourself.” 

 

They snuck up behind the tree’s surrounding the area, and hid behind each one. No one from The Crew saw them because their backs were turned. Vince fired the first shot, which almost hit Roman. They scrambled for cover with their weapons. Enzo heard this and looked out the window he saw The Authority shooting at the place. He then saw Aiden and Simon coming towards the hideout, he jumped when he heard the from door being kicked in. 

 

Enzo ran to the door and closed it, then pushed a desk in front of it as a barricade. He then backed up and got on his bed. All of a sudden it was quiet, until he heard banging on his door fuck he thought. He had no weapons to defend himself with. Suddenly, the door busted open Aiden and Simon found him, and now we're in the room cornering Enzo. 

 

Aiden and Simon raised their guns at Enzo “We were sent to see if AJ killed you a few months ago or not.” said Aiden. “Since he didn’t well, I guess we’re gonna have to finish the job.” said Simon. For the first time in his life Enzo was scared. He closed his eyes and braced for what was to come. 

 

All of a sudden Enzo heard gunshots, and then two thuds. He opened his eyes, and saw Cass standing there holding two guns in his hands. Cass stepped over the two bodies to get to Enzo “Are you okay?” “Yeah, What the hell is going on Cass?” he asked Cass. “The Authority is ambushing us right now.” Cass said. “Let me go, and fight with you guys. I’m not gonna take no for an answer either.” Enzo said. Cass looked at him for a moment “Okay fine, here take this gun, and come with me.” Enzo did what Cass said, and he was led out to the others. 

 

They got out back where they saw the others, and saw Becky got shot in the chest twice and Paige got shot in the shoulder. “Nicole, Brianna get her inside. NOW! We’ll cover you.” Roman said. They nodded and took Becky, and Paige inside. The rest of The Crew managed to drive off The Authority, and they killed Dana, and wounded Hunter, Seth, Kevin, and Stephanie. 

 

When the Authority was gone everyone ran back inside to check on Paige. What they saw when they walked in was horrifying blood everywhere. Nicole was treating Paige, while Brianna was trying to save Becky. Brianna all of a sudden stopped and turned around “There’s nothing more I can do, the only thing I can think of is do what we did on Enzo.” she said. Then Nicole stopped, and Paige sat up. “Paige is going to be fine.”. “I gotta go get the bodies out of me and Enzo’s room.” said Cass then went to Enzo’s room and Enzo followed him. Everyone else just stayed and cleaned up.

 

Enzo and Cass removed the bodies from their room, and dumped them in the woods somewhere far away from there. After that they just stayed in their room for the rest of the night “Cass?” “Yeah?” “Thank you for saving me today. Again.” “Don’t mention it. Do you remember what happened the first time I saved you?” Cass asked. “You mean when I ran away, from you.” “No before that.” “Oh, the kiss. Yeah I remember the kiss.” “Do you remember what it felt like?” “I don’t recall.” “Then I’ll remind you.” Cass got up and went over to Enzo’s bed and sat down. 

 

Cass grabbed a hold of Enzo’s chin, and kissed him. Enzo kissed back, and he made sure he expressed his gratitude in the kiss. Cass ran his tongue along Enzo’s lips, and Enzo allowed his tongue to go in. Enzo guided Cass back, and got on top of him still kissing him. They broke the kiss minutes later to breathe. Then Cass heard soft snoring which belonged to Enzo. Cass smiled and went to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death

It had been three days since The Authority’s ambush, and everyone’s defenses were on high. Over the past three days no one has done anything except for check on Becky, and watch out for anything suspicious and dangerous. That was the routine, except today it all changed when tragedy struck. 

 

Paige was in her room which was also shared by Becky, when she looked over and saw that Becky didn’t look like she was breathing. Paige got up and walked over to Becky’s bed, and put her head down to her to see if she was breathing. She wasn’t and Paige began to panic. She knew Enzo and Cass were inside, and everyone else was outside on a look out. Paige hurried to the door and opened it quickly.

 

“ENZO, CASS SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH BECKY!” she yelled out the door. Soon after Enzo and Cass both quickly came in “What? What’s wrong?” Enzo asked Paige. Paige was freaking out but managed to speak “W-when I l-looked over at Becky and I saw that she wasn’t breathing...I-I walked over and p-put my head down to listen for breathing, but she wasn’t.” she said stuttering out words because she was worried. 

 

Cass walked over to Becky’s bed, he put his head down to listen for breathing like Paige did. She really wasn’t breathing, he then put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse, there was nothing. Cass looked up at Paige and Enzo with concern “She’s dead.” They immediately put their heads down. “Enzo, can you go outside and tell the others?” Enzo slowly nodded and left the room quietly. 

 

Enzo ran outside to where everyone else was. Roman looked up when he saw Enzo coming, and his face got a concerned look after seeing the look of grief on Enzo’s face. “What’s going on Enzo?” he asked. “Paige discovered she wasn’t breathing, and Cass examined her. He confirmed that she was dead.” said Enzo. “Brianna you and your sister go inside and go prepare Becky’s body for burial.” said Roman. The twins nodded and when inside. “Dean, Enzo start building a coffin for Becky. The rest of us will stay here and keep watch.” They did as they were told. 

 

Becky’s coffin was built, and she was buried a few hours later in a graveyard for members of their gang. The atmosphere in the hideout was depressing and gloomy, everyone stayed silent. Roman spent the rest of the day thinking and pacing in his bedroom he then remembered that he knew someone connected to the law, and that could help. Not only could he get revenge on The Authority, he and everyone else in the gang could be pardoned from their crimes. 

 

Roman walked out of his room and went to Enzo and Cass’s room. The door was open halfway and Roman saw Enzo with his head buried into Cass’s chest, and Cass rubbing Enzo’s back and sides. Cass looked up and saw Roman who mouthed ‘Can I talk to you?’ Cass nodded. He got up, and Enzo looked up at him with sad eyes “Don’t worry Zo, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to talk to Roman, okay?”

 

Enzo nodded and laid down on the bed, and Cass left the room, and followed Roman outside the hideout. “What’d you want to talk to me about?” “I have a plan to get rid of the Authority, avenge Becky, and it also may get this gang pardoned for our crimes. I need you and Enzo to help me though.” “Okay. What’s the plan?” Cass asked. Roman explained to Cass what his plan was, and Cass agreed. He said that he would talk to Enzo about it, and see what he says. Roman dismissed him and they both went back to their rooms. 

 

Cass walked into his room, he closed the door, and saw that Enzo was sleeping on his bed. He walked over and crawled into bed with him “Cass?” he heard Enzo say. “Shh. Sleep Zo we’ll talk about it in the morning.” Cass said. Enzo nodded slightly and buried his face into Cass bared chest, and went back to sleep. Cass fell asleep shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass explains to Enzo about the plan

The next morning Cass woke up first, and saw that Enzo was still asleep. He was thinking about Roman’s plan, it was a good one, but Cass wasn’t sure if Enzo would be fully on board with the idea. Even if Enzo didn’t want to be apart of the plan Roman said they were leaving later that day. Cass then felt Enzo stirring in his arms and he looked down to see Enzo looking at him “G’morning.”Cass said. “Morning. So what’d you want to talk to me about?” asked Enzo.

 

“Last night when Roman pulled me out of the room so we could talk he said he had a plan. He said if the plan goes well The Authority will be gone, Becky will be avenged, and everyone may be pardoned for the crimes.” Cass said. “Okay. I’m in, but uh what’s the plan anyway?” Enzo asked. “Roman says he knows some guy who is a bounty hunter, who happens to be a close friend of his. We’re gonna go to him and his posse, and talk to him about it.” Cass explained. “Okay.” 

 

Just then there was a knock on their door “Come in.” Enzo said. The door opened and it was Roman who saw them in bed together “We can explain.” said Cass. “I...uh don’t wanna know. I think I got the idea. You’re not naked though are you?” “No.” they both said. Roman nodded “So, Cass did you tell him about the plan?” he questioned Cass. “Yeah he says he’s in.” said Cass. “Okay. You two get dressed, grab your weapons and meet me at your horses. I’ll be outside.” with that Roman left. Cass and Enzo got dressed and met Roman at their horses then they left. 

 

They rode for about 5 miles until they finally got close to the town that their guy was in. Roman stopped them “Okay, I don’t know if this town has been warned about our gang, so act like a normal civilian. The guy we're looking for is a man named Alberto Del Rio. He usually is at the station. So we’ll look there first.” he said. Enzo and Cass nodded then they proceed to enter the town. No one really paid attention to them on their way to the station, when they got there they got off their horses and went inside, and went up to one of the deputies. “Is Alberto Del Rio here right now?” Roman asked. “Yes, Why?” “We need to speak to him it’s really important.” said Roman. The deputy looked at the three men quietly then said “Stay right there.” then he walked away.

 

He disappeared then all of a sudden three deputies came up from behind them, and put them in handcuffs. “What the hell?!” Roman exclaimed. The deputy that was at the desk came around the corner with another man who had a badge on. He was the sheriff. “Shut up criminal, we know about you and your gang.” said the sheriff. “You don’t understand we need to talk to someone.” said Roman “Who?” said the sheriff. Before any of them could answer they heard a voice “They’re here to see me.” Everyone turned their heads to the direction in which the voice came.

 

It was Alberto “Let them go sheriff.” he said. The sheriff looked at them with suspicion “You three got lucky.” he said then shoved them towards Alberto’s direction. “You three follow me.” Alberto said. He took them to a back room which happened to be his office. He led the in and Enzo closed the door since he was the last one in. “So, why are you here?” he asked the three men. “We want the Authority gone, a few days ago they shot two of the women in our gang Paige and Becky. Paige lived, but Becky died. We want them to pay for what they did to her.” Roman responded. 

 

“Roman, I understand you want revenge, but no one knows where The Authority is or anything about them.” “Well we have someone who can tell you everything you and your posse need to know.” said Roman. “And who would that person be?” asked Alberto. Roman pointed at Cass “This guy. He’s a former member, but he’s with us now.” Alberto looked at Cass “You’ll tell me everything you know?” “Yes sir.” Cass told him everything from their location to everything he knew about each member.

 

“Okay. I appreciate the information. I’ll tell my men about it and we’ll go from there.” “Okay thanks Alberto.” said Roman he gave Alberto a map to their hideout then he left with Cass and Enzo. They proceed to leave the town and go back to the hideout. “Thanks for coming with me you guys.” Roman said. “Don’t mention is Roman, besides I want the Authority gone. They killed my family, and they deserve to die.” said Enzo. “Yeah and I want Vince and the rest of those dicks dead.” Cass said. Enzo and Roman looked at Cass with an amused look on their faces. 

 

“What?” Cass asked. “Nothing man, just never expected that to come out of you.” said Roman with humor and amusement in his voice. “Oh, well I’m full of surprises.” said Cass. “Yes. Yes you are.” said Enzo laughing. They continued to make their way back to the hideout, and they made it there before sundown. They got off their horses and led them to the others. The three men were tired from being out all day, so they just went inside to their rooms and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short

A week after the meeting with Del Rio no one has heard or seen any sign of The Authority. However, everyone kept a lookout for anything suspicious. They had four people armed and guard each perimeter of the hideout, and they switched every 4 hours. They just switched and now Enzo, Cass, Nicole, and Brianna were guarding. Enzo was in the front, Cass was in the back, while the twins were guarding the sides. 

 

After about an hour of guarding Enzo looked over and saw several men on horseback headed towards the hideout. “No one shoot.” he said, and everyone listened. The men stopped and got down off their horses, when they pulled down their bandana they saw it was Del Rio. He looked at Enzo and the others “There’s something we have to tell you and the others.” he told them. Enzo called everyone else out of the hideout and to get their weapons as a precaution, so they’d still be able to watch and defend incase anything happened. .

 

When everyone was out Alberto began speaking, “Okay, I spoke to the sheriff and the other deputies, and we have reached a decision. They want everyone in The Authority dead, so if you and anyone else that works without help us kill them, you will be pardoned by every state you have committed your crimes in. Also, Becky and anyone else that dies who is a part of your gang will receive a proper burial.” Alberto said. “We have arrested everyone who works for The Authority as accomplices, who aren’t official members, and the have been executed by hanging. I have brought my best men with me so we’ll have a little numbers advantage.” he added. 

 

He signaled for the men behind him to show themselves “This is John, Bryan, Randy, Cesaro, and Finn. We will be at an abandoned cabin directly north of here nearby.” he looked at Roman “Come there tomorrow with Cass, and we’ll discuss more and come up with a strategy.” with that Alberto and the others left.

 

Everyone just stood there, and processed what they were told. The Dean spoke up “Okay, let’s just get back to what we were doing.” he said. Everyone except Enzo, Cass, and the twins went inside, but before Roman who was last went inside he turned around and looked at Cass “Cass can I speak with you in private regarding this. Dean will take your place.” he said. Cass nodded then followed him inside. Everyone then went back to what they were doing, before Alberto came.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Cass was getting his clothes on while Enzo was still in bed asleep. When Cass was fully clothed he looked at Enzo and sighed, he just wants this to be over, and have a happy life with Enzo. He didn't want to go either, but he knew he had to if he wanted to have that life with Enzo. He sighed again then walked over, and softly kissed Enzo on his forehead then left the room quietly careful not to disturb him.

 

Cass went outside where Roman was waiting for him "You ready?" Roman asked Cass. "Yes." Cass responded simply. Cass and Roman got on their horses then went to find Alberto's cabin, which wasn't far from their hideout. When they got there they saw Alberto waiting for them outside, and they greeted him. "Come in, we have much to discuss." he said. They sat down at a table where John, Randy, Bryan, Cesaro, and Finn were waiting for them.

 

Alberto began to speak "So we have managed to come up with two plans that we think might work." Cass stayed quiet while Roman spoke up "What'd you come up with?" he asked. "The first plan we have come up with is that we lure them to a certain place, then when they get there we ambush them. They'll be all in one place, and it won't take long." Bryan said. "The second plan is that we go straight to them, and kill them there. Like the first plan they'll be all in one place, and they won't get suspicious." Finn said. "Which one do you prefer?" asked Alberto.

Roman and Cass looked at each other then back to the other men "Can you give us a minute to discuss?" Roman asked. "Okay." said Alberto. 

 

Roman and Cass went outside to talk. "Which one do you want to go with Cass?" asked Roman. "Number one seems to be the most effective. However, I would go with the second one, Enzo wants them all dead no matter how it's done, and get a chance to kill Vince. They did kill his family, and that's the reason why he's a gang member." said Cass. "You're right. Okay we'll do that plan." Roman agreed.

 

They went back inside to where Alberto and his men were still waiting "We'll go with the second one." said Cass. "Excellent, now I need to know something else Cass." he said. "Which is?" Cass asked. "Where is The Authority's hideout?" he asked. "It's about 10 miles south of our hideout. If you need me to, I'll lead you there." Cass responded. "Okay good, we attack at dawn before the sun rises, so have everyone ready before then. We'll go to your hideout and continue from there. Now go tell your gang the plan." Alberto said then he wrote something on a piece of old paper. "Incase you forget here's a letter, and it's more detailed." said Alberto as he handed Cass the letter.

 

"Thanks Alberto." Roman said, then left with Cass and went back to the hideout. When they got back Roman called everyone to a meeting, and they read the letter. Everyone understood the plan then four of them went back to guarding and others worked on things that needed to be done for the plan. Even though everyone wanted to do it sooner and get it over with, The four days are beneficial because it gives them time to memorize and prepare. They were going to make sure The Authority got what was coming to them no matter what it takes.


	13. Chapter 13

After another long day of preparing everyone was tired, and just went to their room. Enzo and Cass were sitting on the bed, and Enzo was in Cass’s arms. Enzo then spoke up “What happens if the plan doesn’t work?” asked Enzo. “Then we’ll have to think of another one, no matter what happens we’ll get them all.” Cass said Reassuringly. 

 

“I just want it to be over with. I want them to pay for killing my family, and causing me to go into this life. Then messing with this family, God I hate them all.” Enzo said. “I know you do.” said Cass. “I have a question though.” Enzo said. “What is it?” he asked. “Why did you join The Authority, and why do you not like them?” Enzo asked. 

 

The reason why I joined The Authority in the first place was because I was forced to by my father. He pressured me to join them so much after my pre-med didn’t work out I just snapped and did it to shut him up. I hated it since day one, I was always the brains there anyway creating their strategies for them. They didn’t even appreciate the things I’ve done, and Vince would take credit for my strategies that I created.” Cass responded. “The thing that Vince and The Authority had done, and that’s out of all the things that they’ve done that made me leave them is when you got shot.” Cass added. 

 

“Really?” said Enzo. “Yes, the moment I saw you get shot I had to make sure you were okay. I care about you Enzo, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you since the night we first met.” said Cass. “Oh I didn’t know that. I’m sorry that your father did that to you Cass. I just want this to be over with, so I can live a normal life. One where I’m not evading the law, committing crimes, or fighting other gangs.” Enzo said.

 

“That’s what I want too, hopefully I can have that kind of life with you.” said Cass. Enzo looked up at Cass with a small smile on his face, and Cass leaned down and kissed Enzo. Enzo kissed him back and Cass caused Enzo to move back and lay completely down on the bed still kissing him. Cass laid on top of him, and reached down between Enzo and unbuckled his belt, and took Enzo’s pants off. Enzo did the same thing with Cass’s. 

 

They wrapped their hands around each others cocks, and began stroking each other. They didn’t break their kiss because they were literally swallowing each other’s moans. They kept stroking each other until they came in between each other on their hands. They began kissing harder to block out the loud moan slash groan type sound that they both let out due to the pleasure. 

 

Cass wrapped Enzo into his arms in a spooning position under the blanket. They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes then Enzo began to speak. “Cass.” “Yes Enzo?” he asked.   
“I-I...I love you.” he said quietly. The room went quiet for a few minutes, Enzo got scared he didn’t feel the same way until he heard “I love you too Enzo.” Then they both went happily to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a different feeling in the Atmosphere because today was the day that they were going to begin Alberto’s plan. After everything that the Authority had put them through, they were going to get their revenge. Everyone was either making last minute preparations, or resting because they have to be up and ready by nightfall. Enzo was in his room with his weapons making sure that they are all functional. Cass was outside helping Roman and Dean. 

 

Enzo thought about what transpired the night before. They had told each other that they loved one another. Each time that Enzo played back Cass’s words in his head it made him smile. He meant what he said about having a normal life with Cass. Enzo was pulled out of his thought when he heard his name.

 

He looked up and saw it was Paige. “Yes Paige?” he said. “Can I ask you something?” “Shoot.” “What’s going on between you and Cass?” Paige questioned. Enzo sighed “I don’t know what to call it Paige. We’re together.” Paige just looked at him which made Enzo nervous of what the pale British woman was going to do or say. “I’m happy for you.” she finally said after minutes of silence. “You are?” “Of course I am, you’re like a brother to me. Besides Becky and I were messing around right before she was killed. Just one more thing I need to know.” “What?” he asked. “Who else knows?” “Roman does, but only because he came in and we we’re in bed. We we’re doing anything we were just laying there talking.” Enzo responded. 

 

Before Paige could say anything else, Cass came into the room. “Roman is wants to see us all for a meeting about what’s going to happen,” he told them. Paige walked out while Enzo got up with his gun and put it in it’s holster then left the room with Cass following behind. When everyone was there Roman began speaking. 

 

“Okay, I have something I want to say to you regarding tonight. I honestly don’t know what is going to happen. Hopefully the outcome is positive and The Authority will be no more. I know these last few days have been tiring, and stressful but it will pay off. I know you all have you reasons for wanting The Authority gone, and Alberto’s plan will be a way to get your revenge.” Roman said then turned and looked at Cass. “Oh, and thank you Cass for giving information on The Authority.” Cass nodded while keeping quiet. 

Just then there was a knock on their door. Enzo walked over to the window and look out it, and saw that it was Del Rio and his men. “It’s Del Rio.” Everyone went outside, and Alberto told them what to do. Cass lead them about 100 yards away from The Authority’s hide out. It was dark out so they weren’t seen. Alberto stopped them and told everyone to dismount because they didn’t need their horses. Also that they would create noise, which would compromise them. 

 

“Everyone go hide behind anything that will provide good cover. We’ll need to lure them out though, so one of you needs to do it.” Alberto said. Everyone stayed quiet because they didn’t know who was going to do it. “Well? Who is it gonna be?”


	15. Chapter 15

After minutes of silence Enzo spoke up “I’ll do it.” he said. Everyone looked at him “Absolutely not.” said Roman. “Roman, don’t take this the wrong way, but this isn’t your decision. You all have helped me ever since I joined this gang especially when I got shot, so now I’m returning the favor.” Enzo said then turned to look at Alberto. “What do I do?” he asked. 

 

Alberto handed him a fire lantern that he used to see on the way there. “Take this lantern and throw it at the hideout. It will break and the hideout will catch on fire. As soon as you throw it run as fast as you can. We’ll be there as soon as they’re out.” Enzo nodded then proceeded to go towards the hideout. Meanwhile, everyone else had worried looks on their face, especially Cass. 

 

The Authority’s Hideout.

Enzo had reached the hideout, and luckily it was still dark out. He reached the lining of trees, he threw the lantern at the hideout then ran, and hid behind a wide tree a few feet away. Enzo crouched down on one knee, and leaned against the tree. He looked at the now burning hideout, and everyone was outside. Enzo then noticed that it was starting to get lighter, that meant it would be daybreak soon. He then looked away from the hideout, then looked behind him when he heard leaves crunching. 

 

It was it was Alberto, with Roman and the rest of the gang. They spotted Enzo, and went over to him. “Good job, Enzo. Now, we must hurry the sun will be up soon.” said Alberto. Everyone crept up, and hid behind a tree. Alberto gave them a signal, and everyone began to shoot at The Authority. The members of The Authority ran looking cover while struggling to get out their weapons. 

 

While running for cover Charlotte, Seth, and Kevin were shot down and killed. That left seven members left. When all The Authority members were out of sight taking cover, they ceased fire. It was quiet until gunshots rang, Cesaro, Finn, and Paige fell back. All three dead with a gunshot wound in the chest and head. There was nothing no one could do, they had to continue with the plan. 

 

They resumed fire this time heavier and faster, Cass took out Hunter, and Stephanie. He was then shot in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon and grab his arm. Enzo looked over at Cass and saw him grabbing his arm, Cass looked back at him, and ‘mouthed I’ll be fine’ to him. Enzo just sighed and continued to fire. 

 

Both sides continued to fire their weapons, and after shooting for a good amount of time, Enzo looked over and saw the others. Cass was still against the tree alive but injured. Dean, Alberto, Randy were dead. Roman, Sasha, John, and the twins were also injured, but not critically. He was the only one left standing, it was at that moment that Enzo realized he it was up to him to finish this. 

 

He advanced closer to where The Authority’s hideout which was now burnt down, and hid behind another large tree. He was then hit from behind which stunned him, then he was dragged from behind the tree to the front of the former hideout. Enzo was starting to return to normal and not be stunned anymore, when he saw someone’s feet walking in front of him facing him.

 

Those feet belonged to none other than the bastard himself Vince McMahon. Vince grabbed his chin roughly forcing Enzo to look up. “Finally, I’ve got you right where I want you. Since your still alive from the first attempt to kill you, I guess now I have to do it myself...on second thought I have a better idea.” he said then smiled wickedly.

He then reeled back his fist and punched Enzo in the face causing him to go down again, only to be grabbed back up and punched again. Vince did this repeatedly until he got frustrated “You are one stubborn bastard. Killing your family was surprisingly easier than killing you, I’m not gonna wait for you to beg for me to kill you. I’m just going to do it now.”

 

Vince then reached for his gun with his right hand, while still keeping a hold of Enzo’s face. He pulled the gun out and put it up to Enzo’s head. Preparing for the worst Enzo closed his eyes, he heard Vince laugh evilly. The next thing he heard were multiple gunshots, then a thud. He opened his eyes. He saw Vince laying in front of him bleeding badly, and barely alive. 

 

 

He slowly got up and saw AJ, Gallows, and Anderson walking towards him. Enzo assumed they were going to kill him so once again he hunched back, but instead of being shot at he was being helped up. Once he was up AJ handed him a gun, and Enzo looked at him curiously “Finish him.” Enzo took the gun and aimed it at Vince’s head “This is for my family, and anyone else you killed who was close to me.” he said then shot Vince in the head twice killing him. 

 

Enzo dropped the gun then looked at the three men “You owe me an explanation later, right now we have to help the others.” Enzo, AJ, Gallows, and Anderson then ran to where everyone was. Somehow Cass, Roman, Sasha, Nicole, Brianna, and John managed to gather into a group. “They need medical attention. If there anything here that can be used to carry the dead bodies in?” Enzo asked. 

 

“Yeah, there is an old cart we can put the bodies in it, and haul them into town.” said Anderson. “The sheriff wants Vince’s body only, leave the others. Put the fallen members of your gang along with Alberto, Finn, Cesaro, and Randy into the cart and take them into town. Oh and since you three helped, you will also be pardoned for wrong doings in every state.” John said as he was getting up. 

 

“ We’re able to ride back into town on our horses.” he added. The four men went over, and helped the injured up and led them to their horses. Then put the dead bodies including Vince’s into the cart then AJ connected the cart to their horses and followed the others. 

 

Later that day

Everyone who was injured had received medical, and were now recovering. Enzo who cleaned up the blood from off of him was standing outside with AJ, Gallows, and Anderson when he heard his name. He turned around and saw John walking towards him with the Sheriff, deputies, and another man. “Enzo this is the sheriff and the Governor. They have something they’d like to say to you.” John said. Enzo shook both of their hands then the Sheriff began to speak. 

 

“We heard that you killed Vince McMahon himself, is that true?” he asked. “Yes sir. It’s true but I had help from these three, and everyone else in there who is recovering.” Enzo responded. “Well Mr. Amore, we’d like to thank you for what you did. You will all be pardoned as promised, and I will make sure this gets to every Governor in each state, even the one’s you didn’t commit crimes in. Your fallen friend’s will be buried properly, including Becky. The sheriff has also told me that you and everyone else may have permanent residence in his town.” said the Governor. “Thank you sir.” he said again then they left. 

 

Enzo then turned his attention to the three men behind him. “Why did you shoot me, and betray us?” he asked. “We never wanted to in the first place. We only accepted it so when the time comes we could kill him. We never shot at you or anyone else in the ambush Enzo, we were hiding on the side that no gunshots were coming from. We are all sincerely sorry for shooting you and trying to kill you, we just needed to make it look believable. Will you forgive us?” AJ said. “Yes, I forgive you three.I’ll tell the others what you said as well” said Enzo. They said their goodbyes and Enzo went inside while the other three men went to go find someplace to stay.

 

Enzo told everyone what AJ had told them, and they said they were forgiven. Enzo then got to Cass’s room. Cass looked over at him as he entered the room “Hi.” he said. “Hi.” said Enzo returning the greeting. “It’s over right?” Cass asked. “Yes Cass it’s over, we all got what we were promised, we’re no longer fugitives.” Enzo replied. “Thank god. Come here.” said Cass as he patted the bed next to him with his good arm. Enzo got on the bed curling up into Cass’s hold. “So now that this is over, are you ready to live a normal life?” Cass asked. “Yes, and that starts with you recovering. I’m going to be there with you Cass.” Enzo responded. Cass smiled and looked down at Enzo and kissed him. “I love you Enzo.” “I love you too Cass.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

A year later

 

It has been a year since The Authority has been taken down and since everyone had been forgiven for their crimes. Everyone decided to stay in the town for good despite some wanting to leave, so they wouldn’t have to be reminded of everything that had happened. The main reason that everyone one stayed together was because they’re like family to one another. 

 

Everyone has also found happiness while living in the town. Roman married a woman, and had a daughter, Nicole and John are together, Brianna married a man named Bryan, Sasha has recently gotten married, Aj, Gallows, and Anderson are still together, and Enzo and Cass are still together. They all live in houses that are next to each other that were built for each couple that was paid for by the Governor. 

 

Enzo was alone in the house while Cass was outside with Roman, Bryan, and John farming and tending to the barn. He was sitting on his and Cass’s bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past year. While thinking about everything that has happened from getting shot to killing Vince, Enzo realized that for the first time since before he lost his family he is finally happy. 

 

The one thing, well person that makes him happier more than anything else is Cass. From the moment he had met him he was in love with him. Cass left The Authority, and helped take care of him while he was injured. Enzo was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened, It was Cass who was walking in from working all day. “Hello.” Cass said. “Hi.” said Enzo. 

 

Cass went over to Enzo and sat on their bed next to him, and put his arm around Enzo pulling him close to him. “What are you doing?” he asked Enzo. “Thinking about everything that has happened the past year. Also, how grateful I am to have you in my life.” Enzo answered. “How so?” Cass asked. “Cass you’ve done everything for me. You helped me when that guy tried to kill me the first time we met. You checked on me, and helped me while I was injured with that gunshot wound. How could I not be grateful, I just wish I could repay you for the things that you have done for not only me, but everyone else too.” Enzo responded. 

 

“You have already repaid me Enzo, you killed the man that had been a pain in the ass to me you, and everyone else, you did that. Also, you keep making it up to me each day that you are with me. I can’t thank you enough for being in my life, and I love you for it.” Cass told Enzo. Cass then shifted Enzo to face him, Cass cupped his face then planted a kiss on Enzo’s lips. Enzo immediately kissed back, and put his hands on Cass’s sides. Cass then leaned him back on the bed without breaking the kiss. 

 

After a while of kissing, and prepping Enzo, Cass entered him slowly. After adjusting to Cass’s size Enzo told Cass to start moving. Cass began to thrust in and out of Enzo speeding up his pace with each thrust. They were in that position for a while, until Cass pulled out, and had Enzo ride him. Cass reached for Enzo’s member and began to move his large hand up and down, as Enzo moved his hips. Enzo leaned down and kissed Cass then pulled back, only to lean back down and kiss him again, and then he moved his lips to his neck. 

 

Enzo kissed his neck once then started to moan into Cass neck. As Enzo moaned Cass took his hand off of Enzo’s member, and hooked his arms around Enzo’s shoulders tightly. Enzo wrapped his arms around Cass neck, and held him just as tight. They both began to moan loudly at this point, signaling that they were both close. 

 

Without breaking the strong loving hold they had on each other, they both came at the same time. Enzo came on Cass’s midsection, and Cass came inside Enzo. When they both came down from their high they were still breathing heavily. They lazily kissed each other, until they began to fall asleep. “I love you Cass. Thank you again for everything.” “I love you too Enzo. I told you, you could trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and published a few months ago. It is on my fanfiction account if you have a fanfiction you can also read it on that site. I will also be putting another one of my stories which happens to be the most popular one I have called "This is Where We Belong." If you have a fanfiction account and want to read the story on that site then look for y account name m_tayl5800. Enjoy Reading.


End file.
